


Would Have, Could Have, Should Have

by Thunder_the_Wolf



Series: Just A Dream [5]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_the_Wolf/pseuds/Thunder_the_Wolf
Summary: Missing scenes, different choices, what-ifs galore! What would happen if some cat(s) said or did something other than what you've read so far? Let's find out, shall we?Up Next: New Prophecy stuff!
Series: Just A Dream [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/945852
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

# Into the Wild: Whitestorm Confronts Firepaw and Ravenpaw

“You couldn't possibly understand! _You_ , a kittypet that StarClan just loves right away, apparently you're gonna save the Clan, but I've been waiting for a sign for moons! _Moons_ of waiting for something that'll never happen, and after all that, I get _you_!” Ravenpaw sneered.

“Perhaps that should tell you something.”

Whitestorm crept out of the undergrowth and padded over to join the pair.

“I don't think I've ever seen you two fight before. You both took to each other quite nicely. Firepaw has given you the courage to speak up, Ravenpaw, and in turn you've shown him the ways of Clan life.” The white tom murmured.

“But something dark has always overtaken you whenever Tigerclaw is seen or mentioned, and I'm guessing it has to do with the second fight for Sunningrocks. That was your first battle, was it not?”

Ravenpaw had backed into Firepaw, and was now trembling as Whitestorm towered over them.

“It was.” Firepaw muttered uneasily. Whitestorm had been kind to him. He wouldn't hurt them for telling the truth, would he?

“What happened during that battle to make a cat like you so scared of the world?” Whitestorm mused.

Ravenpaw shook violently and curled in on himself.

“Redtail’s dead.” He whimpered. “Redtail's dead.”

“Yes, I suppose he is. I take it you saw what happened?”

The normally mute warrior was fully interested in what the apprentices had to say, but Firepaw was wary.

What if he confronted Tigerclaw and got hurt?

Worse yet, _what if he didn't believe them?_

What if he tried to cover it up?!

“Redtail's dead, Firepaw.” Ravenpaw mumbled. “It's time some cat knew why. Sandpaw deserves to know what happened to her father.”

“So Tigerclaw was wrong to say that Oakheart killed Redtail?” Whitestorm prodded.

“Oakheart died in a rockfall. Redtail's dead.”

“Who killed him?” Whitestorm prompted gently. “Why is Redtail dead?” He murmured.

“Because Tigerclaw killed him.” Firepaw burst out.

“Oakheart died in a rockfall and Redtail stayed back to make sure Sunningrocks was clear. Tigerclaw killed him. And he didn't see us because we were hidden in the bushes and I could have done something, _anything_ but we just SAT there shaking so hard my bones were rattling and Redtail is dead… I couldn't look Sandpaw in the eye for a quarter-moon because all I could see was that Redtail was gone. And I'm lucky Spottedleaf is still willing to teach me anything because Redtail was her brother-.”

“And there was nothing you could have done to save him. Either of you.”

Firepaw crouched lower to the ground at the sight of Bluestar and Spottedleaf crawling out of the bushes. Bluestar shook herself out, but Spottedleaf just stared at Firepaw.

“I knew what happened to Redtail the second I checked his teeth and claws. Oakheart's fur is more red than brown. More like red earth than dark wood. And Tigerclaw is the one who brought Redtail back. So why would anyone find it suspicious that Redtail was drowned in his scent?” Spottedleaf purred sadly.


	2. A Kit's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Greystripe went to RiverClan but his kits were made apprentices in ThunderClan before the Gathering, would RiverClan claim them? They are, alter all, purebred RiverClan cats.

# Storm and Feather's First Gathering

Six moons. It's been six moons since the medicine cats brought Stormkit and Featherkit to ThunderClan, and they've grown up well.

Fireheart made it a point to play with every kit in the nursery, when he had the chance. So did Darkstripe, for that matter.

Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw were just as loved and adored as Ashpaw and Fernpaw when they were younger. Although Darkstripe couldn't help but flinch when he laid eyes on Bramblepaw. It wasn't fair to the younger tom, but at the same time, Fireheart knew what that was like.

In Darkstripe's case, it was more personal because the former deputy had been his mentor. He'd seen a father figure in Tigerclaw and for the dark brown tabby to just betray him, betray everyone… but Goldenflower was helping him through it and eventually he was able to give every kit badger rides without a problem.

That wasn't happening now, though. Now, Fireheart watched as Stormkit and Featherkit got their apprentice names and joined their fellow denmates from the nursery in the apprentice den.

“Dad! Dad! Dad! Look! We did it, we're apprentices now!” Stormpaw yowled immediately after the Clan had dispersed from the ceremony.

Fireheart had learned to stop begging the pair to not call him their father, because they looked at him and saw what Darkstripe was to Ashpaw and Fernpaw, what Whitestorm was to Sorrelkit, Rainkit and Sootkit. They saw the deputy as their father, and all the denial in the world wouldn't change that choice.

No matter how many times he told them about Greystripe and Silverstream, or how Greenflower would take good care of them when they were sent to RiverClan. He tried so hard not to keep their hopes up, but they were determined that he was lying.

“We're ThunderClan cats through and through, Dad. Who we were born to won't change that.” Featherpaw had proclaimed one day.

Now, it was time for their first Gathering. Bluestar had announced those who would be in attendance. Stormpaw and Featherpaw were ecstatic to be among them.

“We get to meet cats from other Clans!” Stormpaw yelped happily.

“Yeah, and show them our battle moves!” Featherpaw chirped enthusiastically, rearing up on her back paws and slamming her front paws down full-force. Fireheart stifled a howl of pain, glad when it came as a whimper.

“My back!” He croaked. “Who taught you that move?”

“Cinderpelt says you do it all the time!” Featherpaw meowed, less sure of herself. “Is it bad? Are you in pain?!” She gasped. Fireheart shook his head.

“I'll be fine.” He grumbled as he staggered to his paws. “Make sure you don't use as much force the next time you try that move. You could actually injure someone like that.”

“I'm sorry!” Featherpaw wailed hysterically. “I didn't want you to get hurt!”

“You're fine, Featherpaw, just big for your age. And with big paws come big bruises. I'm still alive.” Fireheart insisted.

“I certainly hope so.” Bluestar chortled from over by the entrance to camp. “Who else is going to lead the Clan?”

“I can think of several cats off the top of my head.” Fireheart deadpanned.

“Whitestorm's got kits in the nursery and Darkstripe would need a bit more time to adjust before taking on the role of deputy. I chose you for a reason.” The leader insisted.

“Yeah, because Fireheart's the best!” Stormpaw exclaimed.

“He was born to be leader!” Featherpaw bragged.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, go find Swiftclaw and Cinderpelt.” Fireheart grumbled.

* * *

“Six moons ago, my daughter Silverstream died giving birth to her kits. The medicine cats of ThunderClan were nice enough to shelter them, and for that, we thank ThunderClan. But their father has been anxious to get them back, and I would like to know my daughter's kits. So we ask that the kits of Silverstream be returned to her Clan, where they rightfully belong.”

The clearing was completely silent as the Gathering cats processed Crookedstar's words.

“If they've grown up in ThunderClan since birth, why would you want them?” Someone called out.

“Because they're my daughter's kits!” Crookedstar exclaimed.

“But they're also ThunderClan cats at this point. Would you uproot them so easily from what they've come to know?”

“They can come to know RiverClan just as well!” Someone else spat. “It's the Clan they should have grown up in!”

“Well they _didn't_.” Darkstripe sneered. “I watched those kits grow alongside my own. To shatter the bonds they've created would be cruel. To them, you would be a Clan of heartless cats and as such forced to deal with the tempers they unleash. Featherpaw has sharp words for her fellow apprentices when they cross her. Don't think kinship would save you from her ire.”

“Those kits are ours by blood!” A RiverClan cat snapped.

“Being born to RiverClan parents does not negate the moons we've spent hunting for them!” Frostfur spat. “The moons we spent keeping them warm and fed and healthy and alive! You had six moons to claim these kits and you never came for them! We raised them this far, and they deserve to stay with cats they know.”

Meanwhile, Stormpaw and Featherpaw weaved their way to the front of the crowd and were now pawing at the edge of the rock, where the deputies sat.

“Dad!” Stormpaw called. “Dad, you can't let them take us!”

“Why do those fish-eaters want us to go with them anyway?” Featherpaw spat. “It's not like we know them!”

Meanwhile, Fireheart sighed, eyes closed and claws gripping the grass at his paws.

“You guys couldn't have done this five moons ago?” He groused before shaking himself out.

Leopardfur followed him cautiously to stand before the pair.

“You're not gonna let these weird cats take us away are you, Dad?”

“Not your father.” Fireheart grumbled. It sounded like something he's said countless times, because the littermates rolled their eyes.

“You saying that doesn't mean anything.” Featherpaw snorted. “These cats are weird. I mean, I like water as much as the next cat but swimming in it… I can't see myself doing all that great.”

“I like trees too much to go to RiverClan. Cinderpelt said she was going to teach me how to climb tomorrow!” Stormpaw whined.

Fireheart bristled, alarmed.

“She will not be teaching you how to climb and I will claw her if she tries!” He snapped.

“Dad, you can't claw your own apprentice!” Featherpaw snickered.

“I can if she's going to be foolish. You don't even know how to crouch for a bird. Why does going up a tree sounds like a good idea?” The ginger deputy scoffed.

“Your pelt is very pretty.” Stormpaw meowed suddenly. Fireheart realized that the grey tom was staring at Leopardfur as he spoke.

“What's your name?” He asked.

“Leopardfur.” The golden dappled she-cat meowed evenly. “I'm the deputy of RiverClan, like Fireheart is to ThunderClan.”

“Oh…” Stormpaw looked uncertain now. “That's nice. Have you come to take us with you?” He asked, scooting back a bit.

Leopardfur shook her head.

“This isn't my fight.” She informed them. “I simply wished to meet you.”

“Well, I hope everyone in RiverClan is as nice as you. Maybe we can visit sometime.” Stormpaw offered diplomatically.

“Maybe.” Leopardfur got to her paws and dipped her head to all three of them.

“It was wonderful to meet you.” She meowed formally before making her way back to where the deputies sat.

* * *

“Featherpaw, these cats look ready to fight over us.” Stormpaw muttered nervously.

“I don't want anyone to get hurt just because I want to stay in ThunderClan.” The silvery she-cat mumbled. “Maybe more of these cats will be as nice as Leopardfur and Greenflower if we go with them.”

“That's what I was thinking.” Stormpaw meowed solemnly. Featherpaw shook herself out, eyes stinging as she fought back tears.

“Dad?” She whimpered as she pressed her pelt against his.

“You don't have to do this.” He murmured. “This was never a choice you two should have had to make, and the fact that they're doing this now…” Fireheart shook himself out. “You can stay in ThunderClan as long as you want. You don't have to live with them just because they're your mother's kin.”

“We're going with them because you guys will get hurt if we don't.” Stormpaw meowed wisely. “This is easier than having a bunch of fish-faces prowl into the camp and _demand_ we go with them. There's a choice here.”

Fireheart stared at the pair.

“I'm so proud of you both.” He murmured, licking their foreheads in turn.

“Dad…” Featherpaw usually found it gross, but this time she leaned into Fireheart's embrace. “We won't forget you.” She insisted. “I'll want to talk to you every day. And Goldenflower. Oh Stars, Goldenflower! She doesn't know we're leaving!” Featherpaw wailed.

“And Sandstorm isn't here.” Stormpaw groused.

“Or Brindleface. What about Ashpaw and Fernpaw?” Featherpaw fretted.

“They'll know when Bluestar tells them.” Fireheart reasoned. “We didn't expect things to happen like this.”

“Well, at least we can say goodbye to Goldenflower.” Stormpaw consoled his sister.

“We should probably do that now. I think the other leaders are almost done talking.”

Indeed, Tallstar and Nightstar had gone on in hopes that the Clans would be settled enough to go home well at the end of the night. Fireheart hadn't even noticed.

* * *

“You… you're _what_?!” Goldenflower screeched. “On your own? Who will take care of you there? Someone has to make sure you can find your way around and that you eat well… I need to talk to this Greenflower. She must know what she's in for… oh, I'm so proud of you guys!” She whispered, nuzzling them both. “Tell me everything that you've learned, and be good for your new mentors. You'll like RiverClan. They'll be good to you. And if they're not, well… you'll always have a place in ThunderClan.”

“Thanks, mom,” Stormpaw whispered. “We'll tell you everything. I betcha I can learn how to fish before Featherpaw can.”

“That's not true!” His lighter grey sister snapped playfully.

“RiverClan, we're leaving!” Crookedstar announced.

Goldenflower pressed them to her one last time before she watched her foster kits weave their way toward the deputies. She could only hope that they truly enjoyed RiverClan.

“Those fish-faces better be nothing but the absolute best for my kittens.” She growled to herself. “They've been through too much for this to go badly.”

“They'll adapt.” Darkstripe sighed morosely. “I can't even imagine what Fireheart is thinking. He knew this was coming and he still got attached.”

“We all did.” Goldenflower reminded the black and silver tom. “And we raised them alongside our own. We deserved to keep them. They deserve a stable home with cats who know them well.”

“Fireheart told me that kittypets don't get that choice.”

“Nutleaf told me that's why she ran away… this is a terrible choice to make, though. RiverClan should have gotten themselves together much sooner than this.”

* * *

“Greystripe, we got your kits back!” Leopardfur snarled when the RiverClan cats got back to camp.

A broad-shouldered grey tabby with yellow eyes pushed himself out of what Stormpaw assumed to be a den, and sprinted over to the patrol.

“At last!” He exclaimed. “You've gotten so big… do you know who I am?”

Featherpaw went to speak, but Stormpaw beat her to it.

“Fireheart told us all about you and Silverstream. He was expecting us to be reunited long before this.”

“We never believed him when he said we were actually RiverClan cats, but since you kicked up such a fuss I guess he was right. Stars, this better be worth it.” Featherpaw groaned before turning to Leopardfur.

“You wouldn't happen to know where we sleep, would you?”

The yellow she-cat nodded sympathetically.

“You've had a long day. Some rest will do you good.”

“Wait a second, don't you want to know me at all?” Greystripe snapped. “I've waited all this time for you!”

“We know all there is to know about you.” Stormpaw scowled. “And Leopardfur is right. It's been a long day and we're tired. I guess we'll see you in the morning.”

“I certainly hope not.” Featherpaw scoffed.

With that, the new apprentices shuffled off after Leopardfur, who shot him a dark look.

* * *

“Fireheart? What's the matter? What happened at the Gathering-? Wait. Where are Stormpaw and Featherpaw? They should be right at your paws jabbering on about everyone they met.”

“RiverClan finally stopped chasing their own tails and asked for Silverstream's kits back. They went on their own because they didn't want us to fight.”

“Wait a mouse’s heartbeat! They have no right-!”

“No, Dustpelt. _We_ have no right. Their kin are in RiverClan.” Darkstripe explained, defeated. “All that time and they chose now, when the kits would be the most useful to them.”

“But that's not fair!” Tawnypaw wailed, racing to her mother. “We were going to hunt together.”

“You'll see them at Gatherings, dear one. Go back to sleep. I'm sure your mentors have a big day planned tomorrow.”

* * *

Fireheart sat in the center of the clearing, braced against the cold. Sandstorm laid at his side, head on her paws and obviously deep in thought.

“Do you think Redtail is proud of me?” She asked eventually.

Her ginger mate blinked, surprised.

“Of course he is.” Fireheart urged. “Why wouldn't he be?”

“I didn't fight for them as hard as I could have. I helped you and Goldenflower raise those kits and we just let them walk away like they didn't matter-.”

“That's not true.” Fireheart insisted.


	3. Alternate Rising Storm Fire Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Storm and Feather In RiverClan premise: The fire in Rising Storm goes a bit differently now that it's closer to canon.

# Alternate Rising Storm Fire Scene

“Fireheart! Fireheart!”

The ginger tom twitched his ears and fought the urge to flop down right where he stood. Bramblekit was clamped in his jaws, the rise and fall of the kit’s chest being the only thing to let him know the young tom was alive. Or such had been the case a few heartbeats ago.

“Stormpaw! Featherpaw!” He crowed, wriggling in Fireheart’s grip. “Bramble! I thought I smelled you!” Featherpaw purred joyfully. “But… you all smell weird. What happened, Dad? Why is everyone in RiverClan?” “Because the camp caught fire, darlings,” Goldenflower announced tiredly from behind the deputy. “And RiverClan is closest.”

“Goldenflower!” The littermates squealed excitedly, clambering over each other to reach her.

“Be gentle, little ones. I’m very tired.” She murmured. Featherpaw backed off at once and Stormpaw started sniffing her over, concerned.

“Of course.” Featherpaw stammered. “I… I’ll see if we have any voles on the fresh-kill pile. Is anyone else hungry?” She called out loudly.

“Why are you giving enemies our food?” Someone sneered. Featherpaw stalked over to a black tom with blue eyes and growled right in his face.

“She’s the cat who nursed us so you best believe that she’s getting a vole from the fresh-kill pile. Now are you going to help or just be the slippery pile of fish-dung you always are?”

“Featherpaw!” Several voices, Fireheart and Sandstorm included, chastised simultaneously. Goldenflower shot her a stern look.

The young silver she-kit let her ears go flat and her fur prickled warily as the black kit started laughing at her.

“Nightpaw, you come here right now!” An older cat snapped. “Since you’ve got nothing better to do than harass these tired cats, why don’t you help Featherpaw pass out food?”

“Wait a minute, did I just hear Greystripe?” Darkstripe’s ears twitched furiously and he narrowed his eyes.

“We chased him off ThunderClan territory.” Mousefur hissed.

“We’re not in ThunderClan territory.” Dustpelt reminded her tiredly. “And it makes sense for him to be here. Why else would Fireheart take in Featherpaw and Stormpaw without question?” “Because Silverstream was his friend.”

“He had to watch her die giving birth.”

“No cat would just leave kits to suffer.”

“Those are all bigger reasons than Greystripe, yes, but Silverstream did have his kits.” Sandstorm scowled. “And he should be thanking his lucky stars that I haven’t dragged my claws down his side for what he did. But he’s in RiverClan, and we no longer have any fight with him.” “He all but savaged Fireheart and left us right before we needed him most!”

“Coward!” “If he gave a mouse’s whisker about his kits he would have stayed with them instead of making them go to RiverClan.”

“ _ENOUGH_!” Fireheart howled furiously, bushing his fur up so that he looked twice his size and lashing his tail.

“We are in another Clan’s camp because our own was destroyed by the elements. We have no hope of going home tonight and these cats haven’t even decided to let us _stay_. _What_ makes you think that now is the best time to badmouth one of their members?” “Now is the perfect time, actually.”

Leopardfur sneered from where she sat by RiverClan’s version of Highrock. Crookedstar lashed his tail on the boulders above her, and narrowed his eyes at Greystripe.

“We let you in because you proved yourself a hard worker and an asset to our Clan. Do you mean to tell me that you deserted your birth Clan because you fathered my daughter’s kits? Are you saying that you would have left ThunderClan to its own doom out of spite?!”

“Crookedstar, please, our kits are tired and our queens need a place to sleep. Can we work out Greystripe’s place later?”

The light brown tabby dipped his head solemnly.

“Of course, Bluestar. Greenflower can help the queens settle into our nursery and Blackclaw can show the warriors where they’ll sleep. The elders can find Graypool and Loudbelly. If it’s alright with you, Bluestar, I’d ask that you and your deputy share your meal with Leopardfur, Greystripe and I.” Bluestar looked to Fireheart, a knowing gleam in her eyes.

“Certainly.” She chirped, blue gaze flashing fiercely.

The cats split up as offered and Fireheart noticed Goldenflower herding Bramblekit, Tawnykit, Snowkit, Featherpaw and Stormpaw to where Greenflower waited patiently, eyes brimming with welcome and unshed tears. The pair of queens touched noses and Greenflower murmured something that Fireheart couldn’t hear.

“Are you coming?” Bluestar sounded amused, and Fireheart turned to find that her tail was lashing in anticipation.

“Of course… if I can find Sandstorm first.” “Bring Dustpelt as well. The four of you were always so close, I can only imagine how they must be fuming.”

Oh, he could think of quite a few cats who’d be fuming. Namely Willowpelt and Darkstripe.

Fireheart padded toward where the warriors of his Clan crowded around Blackclaw and a few other RiverClan cats.

“Sandstorm, Dustpelt!” He choked out, voice harsh from the moments he spent rescuing Bramblekit. “Bluestar would like for us to sit with her.”

His mate and his best friend met his gaze and both of them nodded seriously.

They padded over to where Bluestar waited patiently with Crookedstar and Leopardfur, who was glaring at a sullen Greystripe. The large grey tom looked like he had ants in his fur, and would rather be anywhere else.

“We meet again.” He sneered to Fireheart.

Sandstorm growled and raised an unsheathed paw.

“You don’t look at him.” She ordered. “You don’t speak to him, you don’t even think about him. You lost every right to call him a friend when you stuck us with your apprentice to chase a RiverClan cat.” “And then he left us for said RiverClan cat. And then she died.” Dustpelt scowled.

“The RiverClan cats want an audience with _Bluestar_.” Fireheart muttered darkly.

“Oh, no, keep going.” Leopardfur chuckled, flashing a smug look at the grey tom in question. “I’ve been looking for a reason to kick him out, and you’ve just given me quite a few.”

“Thank you ever so much, oh wise deputy of mine.” Crookedstar drawled. He and Bluestar shared a laugh before their faces grew stony.

“I propose that Greystripe leave with you.” The brown tabby leader announced. “He is a hard worker, yes, but he doesn’t exactly fit in here. We took him in on Silverstream’s pleas, and it is true that my daughter is gone now. Her feelings toward Greystripe no longer count in my actions and to be quite honest, they never should have. Take him back and do what you will with him.” “What about my kits?!” Greystripe snapped.

“It would be cruel to uproot them when they’ve just begun to settle in.” Fireheart found himself saying. “Not for a second time, at least. Let them stay in RiverClan. Greenflower and Blackclaw have always wanted kits, and ThunderClan won’t be safe for them with Tigerclaw on the loose.” He muttered darkly.

“Tigerclaw… he got found out?!” Greystripe gasped.

“He tried to kill Bluestar, which you would know if you were still with us.” Dustpelt snapped.

“How do I know that you won’t be just as lazy and incompetent as you were before you left?” Bluestar drawled.

“I don’t have to prove myself to any of you.” Greystripe scoffed. “I can hunt and fight just as well outside a Clan as I can in one.” “Oh, but you see, I’ve made that mistake once before, young one. And it led to Tigerclaw consorting with rogues and swearing vengeance on us all. No, little tom. You will come home and apologize to your mother and make amends with your brother. We will keep a close eye on you, because that’s what a Clan does. You felt that we weren’t providing you with enough attention, so now? We’ll smother you with it.” Bluestar cackled. “And you will be a good little warrior and do exactly what I say, exactly as I say it. You’re stuck with us now, Greystripe. We’ll make a ThunderClan cat of you yet.”

Fireheart noticed Crookedstar's concerned gaze and how Leopardfur went from smirking to surprise.

“We should see how everyone is.” Dustpelt offered, giving them all an out. Fireheart nodded gratefully.

“I'll see what Nutleaf thinks should happen. We might need to do things before we go to sleep.”

Fireheart himself was so very tired, and Sandstorm's eyes widened as she got to her paws.

“Are you alright to be walking?” She asked. “You went back for Bramblekit when Goldenflower said he was missing. Should you be up right now?”

“He did _what_?!” Three cats chorused. Crookedstar, Leopardfur and Bluestar were all rightly shocked, and Fireheart stifled a groan.

“The fire should die down soon. Send a patrol to collect those left behind.” He rasped out, doing his best to stand on his own paws.

“Fireheart, find a nest and stay in it! I've got my wits about me yet and you're not going to be leader right now. Take Sandstorm and Dustpelt and go to sleep.”

“Yes, Bluestar.” The ginger, soot-coated tom murmured before stumbling out of the RiverClan leader's den.

“What do you mean you've got your wits about you?” Crookedstar asked gently.

“That is a talk for your ears only, old friend.”

The leaders’ voices drifted away as Fireheart found himself surrounded by his Clanmates in one corner of the camp. Fireheart yawned and eased himself to the ground and rested his head on Dustpelt's flank. The last thing he felt was Sandstorm running her tongue over his pelt before sleep took him.

* * *

**_“Keep this up and you'll be here for good before you even get to be leader.” A familiar voice chirped from not too far away. Fireheart didn't have to open his eyes to know where he was. Or that the voice he'd just heard didn't belong here._ **

**_“No…” He whispered. Yellowfang was back at camp, then. Along with Halftail and Patchpelt. He'd miss them all. Patchpelt, especially, had a way of making everyone feel better._ **

**_Before, Fireheart had gotten to Yellowfang on her deathbed. But if she was here now…_ **

**_“The fire’s died down in camp. Your sister is a brave one. She went back to see if any herbs could be salvaged and found me instead. We got to talk for a bit.”_ **

**_“I'm so sorry.” Fireheart whimpered. His voice was back to normal, and he could only hope that it would remain that way in the land of the living._ **

**_“I would have dragged you by the tail if you'd chosen me over that kit. We elders have lived our lives. Bramblekit doesn't deserve your scorn because of his father's actions.”_ **

**_Huh. He'd thought he was doing better at that… apparently he still had some work to do. “The fire rages still, my son._** Beware an enemy who seems to sleep.”

* * *

# Fireheart will fight RiverClan for Storm and Feather

“You would dare to challenge another Clan’s leader?” Leopardfur scoffed. “Over kits that aren’t even ThunderClan by birth?”

“They think I’m their father,” Fireheart mumbled suddenly. “I’ve been telling them all about… about Silverstream, and what I know of the rest of you. But they think they’re ThunderClan cats. That’s going to be a hard thing to break them of. You’ll have to retrain them to think like RiverClan cats before you even think about apprenticing them. And if either of them drowns, cries out during training, or even thinks they’re in danger while under your care, I will find out exactly what happened and you will pay for it. Make no mistake, you are asking for these kits because they are Silverstream’s. So you will cherish them like you did Silverstream. I can at least make sure of that.”

“You speak boldly for a cat who doesn’t live here.” Crookedstar mused. “Even though you are in no position to stand, let alone fight in a battle, I have no doubt you would cross the river to make sure those kittens fared well.”

“There’s no question.” Dustpelt snorted. “He’s going to have to sit with them for a while, even if the Clan leaves as planned. We do not intend to extend your hospitality, of course.”

“You speak of him as if he were grieving these kits.” Leopardfur noted.

“Fireheart has been saying from the day they were born that they were going to be RiverClan cats, but as they opened their eyes and twitched their ears, we started to forget. It’s been four moons. They needed raising and care, even if they wouldn’t stay long. Of course, we got attached.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldenflower is... resigned. But she's still a mother through and through. This one might end up in the story itself, but it's definitely canon to the series.

# Goldenflower Rocks

“I’d like to take the kits to RiverClan.” Goldenflower announced when he entered the nursery. Sandstorm’s head whipped around, startling Leafkit and Squirrelkit.

“What could you possibly want with RiverClan?!” She blurted out, horrified.

The water-lovers were struggling to keep on their paws after how badly Tigerclaw had decimated their ranks. And ShadowClan… Blackstar would have his work cut out for him. Firestar shook himself free of his thoughts and focused on Goldenflower.

“And why would you take Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw?”

“To meet their siblings.” Goldenflower chuckled darkly. Firestar was rightly confused.

“The Gathering was yesterday. Featherpaw said hi to me before I took to the Great Rock.”

“No, no,” The yellow she-cat purred eerily. “He had more. There were three at first, but one died far too young… I hope the poor thing gets to StarClan. But two remain in RiverClan. Their mother couldn’t take the harshness of Clan life.”

After what Tigerclaw had put the forest through not even moons prior, Firestar couldn’t blame the poor kittypet.

“What do you plan on doing?” He wondered.

“They have no mother and they have no father. So I’m going to mother them… and they’ll know about their father.” Goldenflower snorted. “They deserve to know the truth, and I deserve to tell them.”

Oh… Stars be with her, Goldenflower had the heart of a lion.

* * *

The siblings were, predictably enough, ecstatic at the thought of going to RiverClan.

“I can show Featherpaw the new move Firestar taught me!” Bramblepaw crowed. “She _always_ shows off at Gatherings.” He groaned.

“I can tell Stormpaw the story about the Owl Tree. He hasn’t heard that one yet.” Tawnypaw boasted.

* * *

They’re surrounded by cats not even a few heartbeats after the territory changes from hard ground to mush underpaw.

“What are the squirrels doing here?!” Someone spat. Bramblepaw bristled and Tawnypaw started to rush forward. Her mother barred her way with her long, fluffy tail.

“Young tom, you take that back right now!” Goldenflower ordered. “That is no way to speak to anyone, much less a guest on your territory!”

“Guest?!” Another cat sneered. “More like intruders!”

“If I wanted to invade, I’d bring far more than my kits.” Goldenflower snorted. “Now, If you don’t mind I’d like to speak with Leopardstar.”

Needless to say, they went on without fanfare.

* * *

“What are ThunderClan cats doing in our camp?” Leopardstar demanded. One cat had gone ahead to deliver the news, and so the golden-spotted she-cat met the newcomers at the center of camp.

“Greetings, Leopardstar. You’ve taken in two apprentices recently. I’d like to meet them.”

“What could you possibly want with Hawkpaw and Mothpaw?” The leader demanded.

“Don’t play me for a fool, Leopardstar. I’d like to see them.”

The new RiverClan leader stared hard at the seasoned queen and the fierce ThunderClan mother stared back. Eventually, Leopardstar flicked her tail.

“Go get your denmates.” She ordered a young cat as he slunk across camp. The tom dipped his head and scampered off.

“Thank you.” Goldenflower sighed.

“If you’re going to make a habit of this, we can always send them to Sunningrocks.”

“That’d be nice.” Goldenflower mused. “We’ll have to see.”

The apprentice came back with two more cats around his age.

One of them was almost the exact same shade as Goldenflower herself, with amber eyes instead of green.

The other was a dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes.

“Why are there ThunderClan cats here?” He demanded.

“And what do they want with us?” His sister asked warily.

Bramblepaw had gotten to his paws, eyes narrowed, and circled the brown tom.

“Yep,” He scoffed. “Under all that fish, you’re definitely my brother.”

“Behave!” Goldenflower hissed, cuffing her son behind the ear. He whined and rubbed his head with his left paw.

“You look exactly like Goldenflower.” Tawnypaw murmured as she touched noses with the golden she-cat. “We could’ve been from the same litter and no one would know otherwise.”

“Who _are_ you?” The golden she-cat whispered.

“Oh, sorry. I guess this is weird for you. My name is Tawnypaw and this is my brother, Bramblepaw. Goldenflower is our mother, but you two have a different one. We share the same father, though. Tigerclaw had us with Goldenflower before he met your mother and you guys were born. Our mom heard that your mom went away, so we wanted to introduce ourselves.”

“Why?” The dark brown tom asked bluntly.

“Because we’re kin. And you don’t have to be alone in a place where nobody understands you.


End file.
